FUN WITH ANIME!
by PrussianEagle
Summary: What happens when you mix an insane 13 year old girl with anime and sherbet? IDK, BUT LETS FIND OUT! PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

Me**: **Hello! My Name Is Hoshi, and this is my 2nd fanfic!

L: Yah. So be nice to the kid.

Me:I will be posting reviews in my story, and if you want new characters put in, I may except your requests. (You can also give L cake)

L: CAKE!!!

Me:Yup. that's right L. Cake. ( Runs off into the kitchen and opens the freezer)

Gin: Hi Shi-chan!

Me: HI GIN KUN!!

Ulqui: This whole thing is trash.

Me: NONONO! YOU R TRASH U FOO!

Everyone: You had sherbert didn't you...

Me: YEPPERS!

L: Youve got a hole in your shirt, Hoshi chan.....

Me: OMG!!! IM HOLEY!

Ulqui: I think i should go get aizen sama.....

Me: CHIKIN LEGS!

Renji: Why is she on the ground acting like a walrus..?

L: (runs and puts a hand over my mouth so ill shut it) Are You Licking My hand?

Me: maybeiz....

L: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Me: DEck the halls with poison ivy, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA, I can tell that your not happy, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA, ICHY SCRACHY ICHIY SCRACTY ICHY ICH ICHY ICH SCRACH SCRACH SCRACH!

Evryone: WILL YOU SHUT UP ALL READY!?!

Me: Runs over and cries in the corner.

Gin Grea'. We made er' cry.

REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Well, i got my first review! yes, the sherbet has worn off.

Gin: So sad.

L: Did i get cake?! HUH? HUH?

Me: No L. I'm so sorry.

L: Well, at least im not like emocar over there.

EmoCar: Hey! I'm Not E- HOSHI! WHATS WITH THE NAME PLATE?!?!

Me: Sorry, EmoCar.

EmoCar: I Give up.

Orihime: The Review Hoshi, the review!!

Me: Oh Yes.... The review... please submit cake for L next time, he's going insane....

L: NEED SUGAR NEED SUGAR

* * *

_From: Hollow Mashiro _

Pretty funny!

* * *

Yachiru: Hi silver! (Yes, my hair is silver)

ME: Hi Pink wonder! Welcome....uh... to my THINGY!

Momo: (comes out of nowere) OOOH! I love thingys!

Toshiro: MOMO! WHY THE HELL ARE WITH THIS PSYCO?

Me: Im Not Psyco! im random! ( MY friend Hikari comes out of nowere)

Hikari: Yo Shi Chan!

Me: Yo KAri Chan!]

Both of us: PROOF THAT HUMANS ARE DUMB AS DIRT!

Hikari: Only in America......can a pizza get to your house faster than an ambulance.

Me: Only in America......are there handicap parking places in front of a skating rink.

Hikari: Only in America......do drugstores make the sick walk all the way to the back of the store to get their prescriptions while healthy people can buy cigarettes at the front.

Me: Only in America......do people order double cheeseburgers, large fries, and a diet coke.

Hikari: Only in America......do banks leave both doors open and then chain the pens to the counters.

Me: Only in America......do we leave cars worth thousands, maybe millions of dollars in the driveway and put our useless junk in the garage.

Hikari: Only in America......do we use answering machines to screen calls and then have call waiting so we won't miss a call from someone we didn't want to talk to in the 1st place.

Me: Only in America......do we use the word 'politics' to describe the process so well: 'Poli' in Latin meaning 'many' and 'tics' meaning 'bloodsucking creatures'....

Hikari: Only in America......do they have drive-up ATM's with Braille lettering.

Both : Why don't you ever see the headline "Psychic Wins Lottery"?

Why is "abbreviated" such a long word?

Why is it that doctors call what they do "practice"?

Why is it that to stop Windows 98, you have to click on "Start"?

Why is lemon juice made with artificial flavor, and dishwashing liquid made with real lemons?

Why is the man who invests all your money called a broker?

Why is the time of day with the slowest traffic called rush hour?

Why isn't there mouse-flavored cat food?

When dog food is new and improved tasting, who tests it?

Why didn't Noah swat those two mosquitoes?

Why do they sterilize the needle for lethal injections?

You know that indestructible black box that is used on airplanes? Why don't they make the whole plane out of that stuff??

Why don't sheep shrink when it rains.......?

Why are they called apartments when they are all stuck together?

If con is the opposite of pro.., is Congress the opposite of progress?

If flying is so safe, why do they call the airport the terminal?

------------------ In case you needed further proof that the human race is doomed through stupidity, here are some actual label instructions on consumer goods:

On a Sears hairdryer: Do not use while sleeping. ( that's the only time I have to work on my hair).

On a bag of Frito's!: ..You could be a winner! No purchase necessary. Details inside. (the shoplifter special)?

On a bar of Dial soap: "Directions: Use like regular soap." (and that would be how???....)

On some Swanson frozen dinners: "Serving suggestion: Defrost." (but, it's "just" a suggestion).

On Tesco's Tiramisu dessert (printed on bottom): "Do not turn upside down." (well...duh, a bit late, huh)!

On Marks & Spencer Bread Pudding: "Product will be hot after heating." (...and you thought????...)

On packaging for a Rowenta iron: "Do not iron clothes on body." (but wouldn't this save me more time?)

On Boot's Children Cough Medicine: "Do not drive a car or operate machinery after taking this medication." (We could do a lot to reduce the rate of construction accidents if we could just get those 5-year-olds with head-colds off those forklifts.)

On Nytol Sleep Aid: "Warning: May cause drowsiness." (and.. .I'm taking this because???....)

On most brands of Christmas lights: "For indoor or outdoor use only." (as opposed to...what?)

On Sunsbury's peanuts: "Warning: contains nuts." (talk about a news flash)

On an American Airlines packet of nuts: "Instructions: Open packet, eat nuts." (Step 3: maybe, uh...fly Delta?)

On a child's superman costume: "Wearing of this garment does not enable you to fly." (I don't blame the company. I blame the parents for this one.)

* * *

Ulqui: Well, that was a waste of time.

Me: SHUT UP EMO CAR!

*PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE L CAKE AND MORE CHARACTERS!*


	3. Chapter 3

Me: GOOD MORNING TEXAS! I would like to say thank you for being so nice to L!

L: DID I GET CAKE?!

Me: Why yes, you did L.

Orihime: The review Hoshi chan, The review!

Me: O right, the review!

_gubgub434_

_HI!!*gives L cake* good story. I'm currently procrastinating with mine. Can  
you make Grimmneko and Ulquiorra(a.k. emocar)make out with each other please?_

Me: *sniffle* I feel so loved!

L: GIMME MY CAKE!

Me: Geez o leez L Take it!

L: (loud crunching sounds)

Ulquiorra: I Have to make out with grimmjow!?

Grimmjow: AAAAHHH!

Me: GO! DO IT NOW! I DO NOT WANT TO DISAPPOINT READERS! IF THEY ARE DISAPPOINTED, I WILL QUASH YOU BOTH!

Ulquiorra: fine.

Me: Now take a nap first.

Grimmjow & Ulquiorra: Why?

Me: JUST TAKE THE DANG NAP!

Ulquiorra: Fine. (both fall on ground and go to sleep)

Me: Now dear readers, i am not disobeying gubgub434. I am simply going to put glue on their lips.

L: BURN!

Me: Shut it L! You might wake them up! *Squish!* OK, glue applied!

Me: (shakes their shoulders)Wake up! time for YAOI!

gRIMMJOW & uLQUIOrRA: (walk over to each other) *SMOOCH!*

Grimmjow: WERE STUCK!

Me: Yup. I know, I did it! *evil laugh*

Grimmjow: DANG YOU HOSHI AND YOUR EVIL LITTLE MIND!

Me: Lets just leave em' like that.

Ulquiorra: But....

Me: No buts, emocar!

Me: Now lets all go to the kitchen and get some sherbet!

All: NO!

ME: fine. kill joy.

REVIEW,LEAVE MORE CHARACTERS, AND CAKE!

L: CAKE!

Me: Thats right L, cake. *Think of the children*


	4. Chapter 4

Me: OMG! Im getting so many reviews! * sniffle* i feel so loved!

Renji, Matsumoto & Tousen: Why are we here?

Me: wait and find out!

Orihime: Yet again Hoshi chan, The review!

Me: Geez i know! Gosh!

_gubgub434_

_I love this fic. Can you make Renji, Matsumoto, and Tosen streak through a  
captains meeting and tell me the captain's reactions?*gives cake and pocky*_

L:CAKE AND POCKY?! YES!!! (loud disturbing munchies)

(back in soul society)

Yama-jii: Welcome to the meeting!

All captians excluding tousen: Thank you, Yamamoto sou taicho!

(All the sudden tousen matsumoto and renji come runing through the door with no clothes on)

Shunsui: Go Matsumoto go!

gin: What a perv.

Aizen: My God give them some clothes! Jesus Christ!

Ukitake: IM BLIND! ITS BURNED INTO MY EYE BALLS!

Toshiro: Help me God! Im melting! im MELTING!!! AAAHHH! Wait a second..... MATSUMOTO!

MAtsumoto: Yes captain?

Toshiro: OH GOD! DON'T TURN TOWARDS US!! PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!

Matsumoto: NO!!

Toshiro: SIT UPON THE FROSTED HEAVENS, HYRONIMARU!

Tousen,Renji and Matsumoto: AAAAHHHH!

Byakuya: Scatter, sebonzakura! BANKAI! SEBONZAKURA KAGEYOSHI!

Tousen renji matsumoto: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Gin: IMPALE THEM, SHINSO!!!

(blood splater)

Shunsui: Sorry. My tomato splattered.

(Back at my house)

Me & Hikari: woah. graphic.

Orihime: the re-

Me: I KNOW! SHUT UP ALREADY!

_Suzie Tsurugi White Tiger Naku_

I like this story it's funny*gives L cake befor he goes completely insane*  
For the next chapter i say you should put in Ryoma-kun from the prince of  
tennis. And make it of where Uryu gets hit by a truck.

Me: AGREED! I HATE URYU!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Welcome back! I welcome Ryoma from prince of tennis! (cricket chirping)

Me: wow. tough crowd.

Uryu Ishida: Why am I here?

Me: SHUT UP, GO SIT IN A CORNER AND WAIT FOR THE TRUCK!

Uryu: Wait, what truck? *smash*

Ryoma: He's all like a bloody sack of pulp.... Hey Hoshi chan.. arent those Uryu's glasses on your feet?

Me: OH JESUS CRIST! IVE BEEN TOUCHECHED BY A QUINCY! GET SOME DIS INFECTENT! GET THEM OFF GET THEM OFFFFFF!!!

Orihime: th-

Me: STOP REMINDING ME ABOUT THINGS STUPID STRAWBERRY LOVER!

_._

_Your story was hilarious i really liked the lables and the only in America  
thing. rotfl Oh yeah **gives L cake**_

L: CCCAAAKKKE!!!

Me: Yes L. Cake. SOME ONE PLEASE GIVE ME SOME SHERBET IN YOUR NEXT REVIEW!

Me: HIKARI! Come! i want to tell the joke about the stupid old lady!

Hikari: Fine!

Me:

Hospital Patient

A sweet old lady telephoned St. Joseph's Hospital. She timidly asked, "Is it possible to speak to someone who can tell me how a patient is doing?" The operator said, "I can, what's the name and room number?"

The old laday in her weak voice said, "Norma Findlie, Room 302."

The operator replied, "Let me place you on hold while I check with her nurse."

After a few minutes the operator returned to the phone and said, "Oh, I have good news, her nurse just told me that Norma is doing very well. Her blood pressure is fine; her blood work just came back as normal and her physician, Dr. Cohen, has scheduled her to be discharged on Tuesday."

The old lady said, "Thank you. That's wonderful! I was so worried! God bless you!"

The operator replied, "You're more than welcome. Is Norma your daughter?"

The grandmother said, "No, I'm Norma Findlie in 302. No one tells me shit."

Ryoma: Funny.

Hikari: MAH TURN! A man and a friend are playing golf one day at their local golf course. One of the guys is about to chip onto the green when he sees a long funeral procession on the road next to the course. He stops in mid-swing, takes off his golf cap, closes his eyes, and bows down in prayer. His friend says: "Wow, that is the most thoughtful and touching thing I have ever seen. You truly are a kind man." The man then replies: "Yeah, well we were married 35 years."

Me: MAH TURN NOW! When NASA first started sending up astronauts, they soon discovered that ballpoint pens would not work in zero gravity. To combat the problem, NASA scientists spent a decade and $12 billion to develop a pen that writes in zero gravity, upside down, underwater, on almost any surface including glass and at temperatures ranging from below freezing to 300 C. The Russians used a pencil.

Hikari: MAH TURN AGAIN! A woman gets on a bus with her baby. The bus driver says: "Thats the ugliest baby that Ive ever seen! Ugh!" The woman goes to the rear of the bus and sits down, fuming. She says to a man next to her: "The driver just insulted me!" The man says: "You go right up there and tell him off , go ahead, Ill hold your monkey for you."

Me: My turn. 

A couple of New Jersey hunters are out in the woods when one of them falls to the ground. He doesnt seem to be breathing, his eyes are rolled back in his head.

The other guy whips out his cell phone and calls the emergency services. He gasps to the operator:My friend is dead! What can I do?

The operator, in a calm, soothing voice, says: Just take it easy. I can help. First, lets make sure hes dead.

There is a silence, then a shot is heard. The guys voice comes back on the line. He says: Okay, now what?

All: Now what?

Gin: Lets Partay!

Review: Next chappy: GIN GETS DRUNK!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Thank you so much for liking my story!

L: CAKE?

Me:Yes for God sake you cake.

L: WHOO HOO!

_i hate you all_

_Man they just keep getting better and better!! **Gives L sherbert and cake  
:)**_

Me: FINNALY SOME SHERBET!

L: AND CAKE!!

Me: (loud squish sounds) MAH LUVZ GOODY SHERBIT!!!

All: Your hyper again aen't you....

Me: YESH SIRZ!!

Orihime: T-

Me: SHUT UP ALREADY! THE REVIEWZ I KNEW GOSHERS!

_Hollow Mashiro_

_*gives L cake*_

I'd LOVE to see Byakuya's reaction if you beat him over the head with a  
frying pan while hyper on sherbet!

-HM

Me: but im already hyper....

L: MORE CAKE!! THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME DEAR READERS!!

Byakuya: Hello. Why is hoshi holding a really big frying pan with yag mi on it?

Renji: You will find out soon, taicho.....

Me & Hikari: TIME FOR A NUTHER REVIEW!

_gubgub434_

_hi.*gives sherbert* Please give Grimmneko catnip and yarn. Byakushi, Renji,  
and the quincy have *evil laughter* a threesome._

Me: YEE HAH!! MORE SHERBIT, MORE HYPYNESS!!

Renji: Man, i sorry for taicho.... * constant sound of a watermelon hitting a golf club*

Hikari: His forhead says 'im gay'!!

Byakuya: DAMN YOU HOSHI!

Rukia: He cracked...

Byakuya: SCATTER SEBONZAKURA! BANKAI SEBONZAKURA KAGEYOSHI!!!

Me: YOU'LL NEVAH CATCH ME ALIVE, BYAKUSHI! MUA HAH HAH MUA HAH HAH MUA HAHAHHNAHAHAHAH!!!

Hikari: G--R--A---P---H---I---C

Gimmjow: Why am i here gain? i just finished prying the glue off my lips.

Me. Me justed wanna giveth u a nice truce tea!(its got cat nip in it)

Grimmjow: Thanks! Why is their yarn on the ground?

Me: Noith weason!

Grimmjow: tea tastes funny.... *eyes get all big..* Grind Pantera!

Hikari and me: Oh yes! thats a good kitty! pway wif yo yarn! *purring*

Officer: SIr, are you drunk?

Gin: I swear t-to drunk im n-not God

Oficer:Come on. were goin' to go make some new freinds! (jail)

Gin: THIS DOESN'T HAPPEN IN AMERICA! MAYBE IN OHIO, BUT NOT AMERICA!

*REVIEW AN ALL THAT OTHER GOOD STUFF* i might not be able to update for a while. my microsoft word shut down...... IM SO SORRY!


End file.
